Simply meant to be
by StarFireGirl1996
Summary: After a break-up and her shop being broken into and robbed, Madoka slowly recovers when Ryuga comes in picking up the pieces but showing his true feelings to her. Will Ryuga be able to tell her how much he loves her before it's too late?


Madoka Amano was having such a bad day that things could not get any worse, Gingka broke u with her by saying their relationship wasn't working out and now coming back to finding her shop being broken into and that everything was either missing or smashed up, her day has just been awful could it get any more worse.

Ryuga was walking around the streets after spending the whole day with Yuu the little bugger wouldn't let him have a day of peace he was just hoping now to get the night to himself. After he turned the next corner of the street about 2 police cars and a forensics van was outside Madoka's shop seeing that the building was all smashed up till then he saw Madoka in the police car with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He could feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest as he ran quickly to Madoka with all sorts of words hitting his head 'was she hurt? Has she been attacked?' even more badly thoughts in his head while he ran to her "Madoka are you alright, what happened?" Madoka looked up at him with her eyes all puffed up from crying, Ryuga's heart broke seeing the mess she was he quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her like if she was dying. Ryuga quickly got a glance of the shop all he saw was smashed up windows, all of her equipment tipped over near enough everything she had was either robbed or damaged he couldn't believe this why would some jackass do this he thought but he kept hold of Madoka while she silently cried.

 **Metal Bey City Police Station**

It's been over 2 hours since Madoka asked to go to the police station to write down her statement, Ryuga went down with her to keep her company he didn't want to leave her not the state that she was in. Sitting in the waiting room while he was drinking his coffee, so many thoughts were going in his head he couldn't think straight he knew he had feelings for Madoka but he couldn't man up to tell her. Rubbing his head he heard the door open looking up seeing Madoka, he got up and walked over to her "are you alright, what did they say?" she just looked at him giving off a puff of annoyance "they have boarded up the smashed windows and the whole of shop is closed for god knows how long plus they also said I cannot go into the building and that I have to stay somewhere else", sitting down rubbing her face.

"Why don't you stay at mine?" Ryuga said to her, Madoka snapped her head up "oh no Ryuga, I can't I don't want to be a bother" he sat down next to her placing his hands on hers "you won't be, listen you can stay as long as you need to". Madoka had a long thought about this till she said yes to him, she could have phoned Hikaru and asked to stay at hers but she knew Kyoya would be there so it would be best not to be there.

While leaving the police station Ryuga and Madoka started walking back to Ryuga's place Madoka always wondered where he stayed after the Dark Nebula was gone, she pushed the thoughts out of her head she didn't want to think too much about it after today. After a few minutes of walking she stood outside a nice but fancy house, once Ryuga opened the door and switching the lights on she couldn't believe the place it was if a rich person lived here everything was set in place. As Ryuga showed me the rest of the apartment she was amazed "This will be the room you will be sleeping in" opening the door, once she walked in Madoka looked at the room in was pretty simple there was a double king size bed, large smart TV, all wardrobe and bedside cabinet's the room would do good for her till she got herself back on track. Madoka saw another door in the room and opened her eyes were wide as anything it was a huge but lovely bathroom not just had the usual toilet, sink and shower but it also had a Jacuzzi bath tub she was amazed 'how the hell could Ryuga afford all of this?' While Ryuga was in the bedroom trying to look for something Madoka could wear for bed. "I hope this is all alright for you" Madoka turned and hugged him "thank you for everything Ryuga" he returned the hug, still holding her close "I will leave you to get freshened up" letting her go and leaving the room. Madoka got undressed and turned on the shower she just only wanted a nice but quick was as it was nearly midnight.

As Madoka got out of the shower quickly drying herself off she walked back into the room and seeing a pair of black shorts with a logo of a purple dragon on the bottom and a plain black t-shirt, the clothes hung on her small figure but she didn't care at the moment she was knackered as anything 'wait, where is Ryuga and where is he sleeping?' those questions popped into her head. As she quietly walked back down to the living room she saw Ryuga already falling asleep on a dark leather armchair. 'I cannot let him sleep like this after all he has done for me' she thought so she walked up to him giving him a little light nudge on his arm causing him to wake up with a little alertness "come on get into bed" Ryuga shook his head explaining that his reasons but Madoka was not having any of it so getting him up gently and leading him into the room.

Once they both were in the room Madoka got into the one side while Ryuga had the other, rubbing his face "are you sure you want me sleeping next to you?" yawning his head off "after everything you done for me I won't let you sleep downstairs on that chair" he nodded and got undressed leaving him in his boxers. Getting into bed they both got comfortable, Ryuga fell asleep while Madoka was still awake thinking of different stuff going on into her head she didn't really thought much about it but tried to get some sleep, closing her eyes she felt Ryuga's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her a little close to him. Madoka froze a little she didn't think he would be a cuddle type person but she shook her head and got used to it she felt her eyes getting heavy so she went falling asleep wondering what today will bring for her.


End file.
